


there's about fifteen different things you've just done wrong, (but it's alright because i love you anyways)

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Multi, but she tries, diana is useless in the kitchen, three stressed out college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Diana tries to make stuffed peppers, and everything goes exactly as predicted--straight to hell.Luckily her girlfriend, Sucy is able to help. And Akko is always a call away!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	there's about fifteen different things you've just done wrong, (but it's alright because i love you anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write dialogue base fics. And this idea came to me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“The hell are you doing?” 

“What? Wait…when did you come in?” 

“An hour ago.” 

“…oh.” 

“Move aside.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re dicing that bell pepper all wrong. First most people usually discard the core and seeds, second if you don’t move your fingers from the blade you won’t have any fingertips left.” 

“Oh. I’m not sure why I decided to make stuffed peppers today.” 

“Me neither. You’re British, aren’t you?” 

“Well…technically no. My family didn’t move to Wales until I was four years old, I was born in Dundee…wait what are you doing?” 

“Throwing this shit away and getting you a new pepper.” 

“Was my knife skills that horrendous?” 

“Yes. But also the whole point of a stuffed pepper Diana, is having the pepper be prepared to be stuffed. You can’t do that if you cut off more than just the top, the way that looked it would’ve worked better as preparing for a fajita.” 

“Oh. How…how much do you normally cut off?” 

“1/4-inch, then remove the stems, the seeds, and the core.” 

“So it’s like a pocket?” 

“Mhmm.”  
\----

“What’s the last thing you’ve ate anyways?” 

“Oh…well uhm.” 

“Diana. That mac and cheese has congealed enough to become a brick. A mac brick.”

“You sound like Akko.” 

“She’s rubbing off on me.” 

“…” 

“Shut up.”  
\----  
“Are the onions supposed to turn this dark?”

“Let me see.” 

“…Sucy why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You’re so damn incompetent in the kitchen that it almost makes me want to kiss you out of anger.” 

“Oh…are you going to?”

“No. I’m going to make you scrape off that black charred grit and you’re going to eat it, so you know what disappointment tastes like.” 

“Alright.” 

“Jesus—will you come here—” 

“I—oh…mm…is that a new chapstick you’re using?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I like it. But I’m afraid that was the last onion we had in the fridge.” 

“…I’ll call Akko.”  
\----

“Honey’s I’m home! The store was packed and believe it or not every single onion known to man was swiped! So I swung by and brought a pizza pie with onions on it.” 

“…fine.” 

“Sucy why don’t we just eat the pizza and call it a day?” 

“No. We’re making these damn stuffed peppers.” 

“But—I mean alright, I guess. Akko could you get a butter knife?”

“Yeah sure…oh Diana why—how could you do this to the onions?!” 

“I thought it’d add extra flavor, alright!” 

“What are you going to do with the knife?” 

“I’m going to scrape the onions off the pizza and put them in the skillet so you can sauté them correctly.”

“…why don’t you just stick that knife into my jugular, so I don’t have to live in a world where you’ll use pizza onions as a substitute.” 

“Sucy don’t be ridiculous this is a butter knife.”  
\----

“…” 

“…” 

“Not a single word.”  
\----

“This was certainly, uh something that we had.” 

“I’m so sorry—I wanted to make you both something, as a thank you for everything you’ve done for me…but with finals coming up—and I haven’t got my meds called in, and I’ve been drinking nothing but coffee and I don’t even _like_ coffee—and my only source of protein this week is energy drinks and mac bricks—and I thought I could manage stuffed peppers, but I can’t even sauté onions properly and you both probably hate me now—” 

“Hey, hey, hey Diana—Dia take deep breaths, in and out…in and out…like that—good. Just keep doing that, alright? Now first of all babe, don’t be silly—of course Su and I still love you: you could insult pickled plums right now in front of my face and I’d still love you.” 

“But—sorry, I uhm—” 

“Stop apologizing. Okay? This was a disaster sure, but it’s the thought that counts. And it was a really nice one, and you can’t even really blame yourself Diana. You’re not in the greatest mindset at the moment, I’m sure if you had gotten proper rest and an actual nutritious meal today—or, shit even this past week—you would’ve handled this better. But that’s alright Diana. We all fuck up our first stuffed peppers.” 

“Heh…thank you Sucy. I appreciate your blunt compassion.” 

“Of course.” 

“Ah c’mere you two! I love you both so much—” 

“Eugh. Akko, stop—before you spill—”

“Too late.” 

“Oops, hehehe…will my love be strong enough for you two to ignore that…?” 

“Akko you’re washing this cushion.” 

“Hai…of course, dear.”  
\----

“We should go out, or at least get some actual good pizza.” 

“This wasn’t the romantic dinner I had in mind, but sure. Buscemi’s?” 

“You know one of these days we should make homemade pizza, just kneading dough together. What could be more romantic? And tasty!” 

“Psh. Kneading dough and Diana in the same sentence? What could go wrong—" 

“Hush you.”


End file.
